Recomenzar
by glowingirl
Summary: Long Ficc. Jack, Victoria y sus dos hijos, Erik y la pequeña Eva, regresan a la tierra huyendo de Idhún y en pos de Christian. Allí comenzarán una nueva vida, y nuevas amenazas estarán acechándolos. Continuación de Panteón.
1. El regreso

**Hola a todos/as! Después de mucho tiempo fuera de FanFiction y de mi pasión por la escritura, vuelvo con una página totalmente renovada y con la idea de comenzar toda una nueva serie de fics distintos a cualquiera que haya escrito antes. Decidí inaugurar el estreno con este, uno especial que llevaba tiempo pensando, sobre Memorias de Idhún, una de mis historias de amor favoritas.****Preparense porque va a ser largo y apasionante. Les deseo que lo disfruten! Eso si: no aseguro nada en cuanto a la diferencia de tiempo de presentación entre uno y otro capitulo, porque, como saben, estas cosas llevan tiempo si se quiere hacerlas bien, y además tengo una vida. Por otra parte, un poco de suspenso siempre hace bien ;)**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y la trama básica alrededor de l****a cual gira la historia pertenecen a la autoria de Laura Gallego García. **

**GG**

* * *

_Tras despedirse de Shail por última vez, los cuatro dieron el paso que los llevaría lejos de Idhún, de vuelta a casa. No sabían qué les aguardaría allí. No sabían si serían bien recibidos en el mundo que una vez los había visto nacer, ni si sus hijos, nacidos idhunitas, podrían ser niños normales en la Tierra o, por el contrario, manifestarían poderes heredados de sus extraordinarios padres. No podían saberlo, pero, en aquel momento, no les importaba._

_Regresaban a casa._

Poco tiempo después, a cientos de kilómetros de allí, dos ojos azules como el hielo se abrieron de repente, y Christian se incorporó de golpe.

"Victoria" pensó de inmediato.

**El regreso**

El Central Park de Nueva York estaba completamente desierto y silencioso, cuando sin previo aviso una gran espiral de energía se materializó de la nada en su interior. En el lugar donde antes había un sendero vacío, ahora se hallaban de pie cuatro figuras solitarias.

Jack y Victoria se miraron, desorientados. Estaban tomados firmemente de las manos, y Eva descansaba en brazos de la mujer, mientras Erik, inquieto, se sostenía de la mano de su padre. El viaje había sido instantáneo e imperceptible, pero aún así el miedo que habían sentido hacía sólo unos minutos todavía latía en sus corazones acelerados.

Tras unos momentos más, se soltaron. Victoria respiró hondo, y bajó la vista hacia Eva. La bebé dormía profundamente entre sus mantillas. Jack bajó la vista y tomó entre sus brazos a Erik. Lo miró con ternura, y después a su mujer.

- Hemos llegado -dijo con simpleza.

Victoria asintió.

-Lo sé. Ya ha pasado -dijo aliviada. Y sin embargo, una nota de profunda tristeza aún sonaba en su voz.

Jack lo captó, y no tuvo necesidad de preguntar. Pasado el susto, todas las emociones se habían derrumbado sobre ellos; Victoria estaba pensando en lo que acababa de dejar atrás, y Jack entendía perfectamente su dolor. Idhún había sido su hogar por mucho tiempo. El lugar donde habían nacido sus hijos. Atrás dejaban su casa, su bosque, sus amigos, sus seres queridos, y el mundo por el que tanto habían luchado, y que, a fin de cuentas, les había resultado hostíl, al punto de forzarlos a exiliarse... Y todo por el pequeño bebé que dormía en brazos de Victoria.

La hija de Christian.

Jack suspiró, profundamente. Sentía todas las emociones encontradas: la rabia, la frustración, la ira, la pena, la nostalgia, la tristeza... Y sentía las de Victoria, también. Pero no podía permitirse el lujo de detenerse a pensar en aquello en esos momentos. Ya tendrían tiempo para lamentarse. Ahora, debían encontrar un sitio seguro donde refugiarse.

Miró en torno, desorientado y confuso.

-¿Donde estamos? -preguntó. Victoria alzó la cabeza y se encongió de hombros.

- No sé.

- Parece... - el muchacho miró al cielo. Los árboles, los caminos trazados, todo muy silencioso. Pero más allá, percibió luces artificiales, y ruido de autos.

Sin embargo, el parque era enorme.

-Puedo transformarme, y echar un vistazo -sugirió. Pero Victoria negó con energía.

- No, eso podría ser peligroso. No sabemos donde estamos, y no debemos arriesgarnos a que nos vean.

-¿Por qué hemos venido a parar aquí? -preguntó Jack, confundido.

Victoria se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez el hechizo fue demasiado para Shail, o simplemente nos envió aqui para que no pudieran rastrearnos. O tal vez fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¿Que sugieres, entonces? -preguntó Jack.

-Puedo teletransportarnos a Limbhad -dijo-. Ahora que estamos en la Tierra, puedo abrir un canal de paso hacia allá. Ahí estaremos seguros por el momento, y luego ya veremos que hacer.

Jack asintió.

-¿Estás segura que puedes contactar con el Alma? _ preguntó.

-Llevo mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, pero no he olvidado como -respondió la joven con decisión.

Jack se acercó más a ella, y abrazó con fuerza a Erik. Victoria suspiró y cerró los ojos. Se concentró en el Alma, la llamó, le prestó su energía. Se sorprendió un poco al sentir la dulce y cálida conciencia del Alma rozando su mente, porque al principio había pensado que tal vez no lograra contactarla, pero mostró su alivio al verla. El Alma le devolvió con un sentimiento parecido, y una gran sensación de alegría, mezclada con un sentimiento de bienvenida, la inundaron.

El Alma le abría los brazos, y se mostraba muy contenta de volver a verlos. Reconfortante y protectora como una madre, los recogió en su seno y los atrajo a su refugio secreto y apartado: Limbhad.

**...**

Sabía que era ella, lo habia sentido.

Christian caminaba apresuradamente por entre las calles de Nueva York. Se movía como una sombra, como un felino entre la multitud, apenas rozando a las personas que pasaban por su lado. Hacía un par de horas estaba sentado en el sillón de su departamento, casi a punto de dormirse.

Y de pronto, ese chispazo. Un chispazo de luz que se encendió en un rincón de su mente, repentino, pequeño, pero poderoso como una hoguera. Una sensación cálida, que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad como un choque de energía. Estaba seguro: era Victoria.

Era ella.

El anillo de Victoria lo estaba llamando, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: estaba en la Tierra. Y aún más, la posición del lugar donde estaba le había sonado muy cercana. Su mente hacía conjeturas rápidas, apresuradas. ¿Por qué Victoria estaba en la Tierra? Y si ella estaba, de seguro Jack y Erik también... ¿Pero por qué habían aparecido tan cerca? ¿Y por qué se habían alejado, minutos después, al punto que ahora le costaba encontrar su contacto? ¿Les habría sucedido algo malo? Se concentró en las sensaciones que le transmitía Shiskatchegg, pero no eran negativas; al contrario, eran de calma y tranquilidad.

Siguió caminando veloz, sorteando gente, y apretando los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su saco. Pese a todas las dudas que tenía, y las preguntas, sólo había una que era la más importante: ¿Por qué había vuelto a la Tierra? La última vez que la había visto, Victoria se había negado de plano en ir allí. Tenía su familia, su casa, su vida en Idhún... ¿Y ahora de repente iba a la Tierra? No había pasado ni un año entero, aún... Hacía poco tiempo había percibido señales de Shiskatchegg alarmantes, lo cual le había supuesto que Victoria estaba en algún peligro. ¿Sería esa la razón de que ahora estuviera en la Tierra? ¿Acaso había sucedido algo en Idhún y ella había huido?

Christian frunció el ceño, pensativo, y siguió manteniendo firme el rastro del Shiskatchegg en su mente. Era como un hilo, un hilo muy fino, pero palpitaba en su conciencia guiándolo hacia el lugar donde horas antes había sentido reanudarse el lazo con Victoria. Seguramente, el lugar donde ella había aparecido. Solo sabía que tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible; Victoria podía estar en peligro.

Era curioso que tuviera tal suerte de que fuera allí, en Nueva York, justamente cuando él se encontraba ahí. Las últimas dos calles que recorrió, las recorrió casi corriendo, porque sentía el lazo instensificarse. Se detuvo bruscamente cuando se topó con un muro de árboles. "_Central Park_" pensó. Era bastante irónico. Corrió y se deslizó como una sombra por entre los árboles, los caminos, los senderos. Se concentró en su instinto... y este lo guió directamente al lugar correcto. Lo supo porque además del lazo, sintió el olor, y se lo gritaron sus propios sentidos: ese lugar olía a dragón.. y a unicornio.

Se detuvo, tranquilamente, y observó pensativo la marca negruzca que había aparecido en el suelo, debajo de sus pies. El lugar donde Victoria, Jack y su familia habían aparecido. La marca de una Puerta interdimensional.

Suspiró.

No estaban allí.

Pero era obvio que habían estado... Y no hace mucho. Christian desvió la vista y frunció el ceño. ¿Adonde irían, una vez en la Tierra? Tendrían que buscar un lugar para quedarse, un refugio. ¿Pero donde?

Levantó la cabeza y contempló la noche, oscura. Había algunas estrellas. Muchas, para una noche newyorquina, pero no había Luna. Era una noche oscura, sin Luna.

Sin Luna...

Un foco de entendimiento se prendió de pronto en su mente, y entrecerró los ojos.

"Limbhad".

**...**

La pequeña familia apareció en un bosquecillo muy familiar, no lejos de la gran casa. La eterna noche de Limbhad estaba plagada de estrellas y ausente de luna. Jack y Victoria corrieron hacia La Casa de la Frontera, felices y aliviados de verla al fin, y entraron con los niños.

-Limbhad... otra vez -dijo Jack, visiblemente satisfecho. Victoria sonrió.

Una vez que entraron, dejaron las cosas y echaron un vistazo. En la casa no había luz, y todo estaba muy tranquilo y silencioso. Los muebles, el piso, todo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de polvo, y tenía aspecto abandonado.

-Hemos pasado mucho tiempo fuera -comentó Victoria.

Jack asintió, y dejó en el suelo a Erik. El niño miró a su alrededor sorprendido, pero no parecía asustado. Victoria le pasó Eva a Jack y desenfundó el Báculo de Ayshel de su espalda.

-He de renovar la magia de este lugar. Así tendremos luz, agua caliente, y todo lo demás... Puedes ir a dejar a los niños a la habitación, si quieres -agregó-. Les hará bien dormir un poco más.

Jack asintio y desapareció en el pasillo, llevando consigo a sus dos hijos.

Poco después, la casa entera se iluminó con un suave resplandor. Fue como si volviera a la vida de repente, luego de un largo sueño. Jack, en su propia habitación, sonrió. Dejó a Erik sobre la cama, y este se hizo un ovillo, durmiéndose casi instantáneamente. Era sorprendente lo poco que parecía afectarlo todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, como si tuviera un mundo aparte. Por otro lado, Eva permanecía despierta y silenciosa, y aunque no se inmutó cuando Jack la depositó cuidadosamente sobre la cama, tampoco se durmió.

Jack la contempló, pensativo y cansino. Los ojos azul hielo de Lune le devolvieron una mirada profunda, llena de inteligencia. Le recordaba mucho a Christian, pero era hermosa, y la amaba como si fuera suya. Aún le costaba entender que, por el simple hecho de que ella existiera (ella, a quien sus padres consideraban otro milagro) estuviesen allí ahora, exiliados de su propio mundo. Apenado, le rozó una mejilla con la yema del dedo, y le sonrió con tristeza.

-No es tu culpa, Eva -le aseguró, como si ella pudiera entenderlo-. No es tu culpa.

En respuesto a sus palabras, Eva dió un gran bostezo y se giró entre sus mantillas, cerrando los ojitos. Poco después, estaba profundamente dormida.

-Son hermosos, ¿no es verdad? -comentó la suave voz de Victoria entonces. Jack se giró y la vió, apoyada de costado sobre el marco de la puerta.

-Si, lo son... Y son nuestros. Nuestra familia -respondió él.

Victoria se acercó silenciosamente y le rodeó con los brazos.

-Y debemos protegerlos... Por eso hemos venido aquí. No debemos olvidarlo.

-Si.

Ella cerró los ojos y reposó la cabeza en su hombro. Su cara estaba contraída en una mueca de profunda tristeza.

-No es justo -dijo solamente.

-No, no lo es -respondió Jack, frunciendo el ceño.

Ambos se quedaron un rato abrazados, sin moverse, sintiéndose el uno al otro y conectándose, tratando de aliviarse, de contenerse, de darse amor. El silencio infinito de Limbhad era reconfortante, y las acompasadas respiraciones de los niños los mantenían como en un sopor, brindándoles calma. Aún asi, Jack podía sentir el dolor y la pena de Victoria como si fuera suya, y ella percibía cada uno de los sentimientos de él. En ese abrazo cálido se transmitían uno al otro todos sus confusos sentimientos, pero también se daban apoyo.

Pasó un tiempo antes de que un ruido sordo proveniente de afuera y un leve, casi imperceptible, cambio en el aire mágico de Limbhad, los sobresaltara. Para Victoria fue como una suave ondulación, para Jack como una alarma que se activó en el fondo de su ser; el dragón lo alertaba. Y conocía muy bien esa sensación... Era la sensación de cercanía de un shek. La sensación de cercanía de Christian.

Ambos se miraron, sorprendidos, pero en intercambio de una mirada de entendimiento.

Salieron enseguida hacia el exterior, y allí, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, la figura oscura e inconfundible de Christian los miraba con fijeza.

* * *

**Bien, este es el primero, espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Pueden dejar un Review para expresar emociones, críticas y sugerencias. Hasta la próxima! Y recuerden: siempre en contra del plagio.**

** GG**


	2. Reencuentros

**Reencuentros**

-¡Christian!

El grito de alegría y de alivio de Victoria resonó en la oscuridad, al tiempo que corría hacia él. En menos de un segundo estuvo sumergida entre los brazos de Christian, cuyas manos frías la rodearon por completo. Victoria, casi al borde de las lágrimas, lo tomó del rostro, pegó su frente con la de él y gimió.

-Oh, Christian... Eres tú... Eres tú...

Él no dijo nada; simplemente la abrazó con toda su fuerza y se esforzó en respirar su aliento, en sentir el aroma de su pelo, la calidez de su piel. Le tomó entre sus manos el rostro y la miró fijo, muy fijo, en lo profundo de sus ojos. Victoria observó sin asustarse la mirada de hielo de Christian, y entendió que él estaba buscando en la suya al unicornio, escrutando su alma y su corazón. La mirada de Christian se tornó dulce al observar el brillo que solo él, además de Jack, sabía reconocer en los ojos oscuros de Victoria.

-Te extrañé -dijo con simpleza. Y Victoria sonrió.

-Y yo a ti. Más de lo que puedas imaginar alguna vez.

Unos metros más allá, Jack los observaba sonriente, recargado contra el marco de la puerta. Había decidido no acercarse para dejarles espacio para su reencuentro, e hizo bien, porque una pequeña burbuja de intimidad pareció formarse alrededor de Victoria y de Christian; cuando se rompió, ambos volvieron a la realidad y se dieron cuenta que él aún seguía allí. Victoria , aún entre los brazos de Christian, giró la cabeza y lo miró; él le sonrió brevemente, antes de que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Christian. Fuego y Hielo se contemplaron fijamente durante un segundo, antes de que un casi imperceptible asentimiento de cabeza de Jack se correspondiera con uno por parte de Christian, a modo de saludo.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo -comentó Jack.

Christian volvió a asentir sin decir nada. Y entonces miró a Victoria.

- ¿Que es lo que se supone que hacen aquí? -preguntó.

Victoria y Jack intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación.

-Ven -dijo ella, tomando de la mano a Christian-. Hay cosas que debes saber. Pero antes...

Victoria intercambió una rápida mirada con Jack, y él entendió al momento. Desapareció dentro de la casa en un segundo. Victoria y Christian entraron en la estancia, y al cabo de unos minutos, llegó Jack de vuelta, con un bulto en brazos. Victoria se acercó a él y tomó a Eva entre sus brazos. Luego, se dio la vuelta y miró a Christian, con una amplia sonrisa. Él se quedó inmóvil; el bulto, y la pequeña cabeza blanca que asomaba de él, no le pasaron inadvertidos en absoluto.

-Christian, te presento a Eva -dijo Victoria-. Tu hija.

Jack se regodeó en silencio al ver la expresión estupefacta de Christian. Se quedó inmóvil de pronto, como si no pudiese creer lo que oía. Clavó los ojos azules en Eva y la contempló expectante. Victoria esperó a que él mismo se acercara a ambas, y cuando lo hizo, vio que sus ojos se habían humedecido. Ella le tendió a Eva y él la recibió entre sus brazos. A diferencia de lo que había ocurrido con Erik la primera vez, ella se quedó tranquila. Jack no pudo evitar pensar que seguramente se entenderían muy bien. El chico la contemplaba con una mirada llena de curiosidad, como la que todo shek ponía ante algo que le era totalmente nuevo y desconocido.Y mientras Christian observaba a Eva, ella abrió los ojos. Dos pequeños zafiros azules como el hielo se clavaron en los suyos, idénticos, y este dio un respingo, sorprendido. Jack y Victoria sonrieron.

Christian miró a Victoria, anonadado.

-¿Cuando...?

-Supongo que la última vez que nos vimos -lo interrumpió ella, adelantándose.

Él asintió, y volvió a mirar al bebé entre sus brazos.

-Hola, Eva -dijo, suavemente. Y Eva sonrió.

-Asique ahora estamos a mano, ¿eh? -bromeó Jack.

Christian lo miró, inexpresivo. Pero sus ojos estaban llenos de emoción. Se volvió hacia Eva y sonrió.

-Es hermosa -susurró.

-Si que lo es -dijo Victoria, y lo besó en una mejilla.

-Y vieras que tranquilidad -comentó Jack-. Jamás se queja ni hace ruido. Apenas si llora cuando tiene hambre. Me recuerda terriblemente a ti.

Christian miró a Victoria y le sonrió, emocionado.

-Gracias -le dijo simplemente, con dulzura.

**…**

Habían transcurrido unas horas, y en todo ese tiempo, Christian no se había separado ni una vez de Eva. Ahora estaban los tres sentados cómodamente en la biblioteca, y Christian seguía teniendo en brazos a la pequeña. Victoria, sentada junto a Jack, los contemplaba embelesada. Jack también se sentía feliz. A pesar de eso, una sombra cruzaba sus caras. Se habían demorado un rato, pero al fin habían puesto a Christian al corriente de todo. Él había mostrado cierta tristeza al saber que Eva había sido la causa de su huída. Pero Victoria le había dejado en claro que había sido su elección protegerla e ir con él.

-Además, ya era hora de que conociera a su padre -había comentado Jack, para restarle importancia al asunto.

Pero no carecía de importancia, en absoluto.

-Es muy penoso provocar tanto alboroto por una cosa tan pequeña -había concluído Christian, no sin algo de decepción. Sus ojos no se habían apartado en ningún momento de Eva-. Sabía que pasaría, tarde o temprano, si algo asi llegaba a suceder. De cualquier forma, me alegra tenerlos aquí otra vez, sanos y salvos.

Victoria se acercó a él, y le acarició el cabello.

-A mi también me alegra -dijo.

-¿Que has estado haciendo, Christian? -preguntó Jack, para cambiar de tema.

Ahora era su turno de relatarles a ellos lo que había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo. Pero se tomó su tiempo antes de empezar, lo que impacientó a Jack.

-He estado reorganizando a los sheks -dijo, al final. Jack y Victoria se miraron.

-¿Que significa eso? -preguntó Jack, con cautela.

Christian suspiró, aún sin mirarlos. Seguía con la vista fija en Eva.

-Cuando llegué a la Tierra, contacté con Shizuko para decirle lo que había sucedido en Idhún -se interrumpió un momento, al ver la cara de confusión de Jack, y suspiró de nuevo-. Shizuko es una humana con el alma de Ziessel, la reina de los sheks. Ziessel atravesó la Puerta Interdimensional tras la caída de Ashran y sacrificó su forma shek para que los demás pudieran cruzar. Su alma encarnó en el cuerpo de una humana al borde de la muerte -explicó, para que él pudiera entender.

Jack se quedó con la boca abierta

-En fin -prosiguió Christian-, cuando supo que Gerde los había abandonado, no tuvo una buena reacción. Al principio no me creyeron -se interrumpió, tal vez recordando algo desagradable-, pero el tiempo demostró que yo les dije la verdad, y entonces vinieron a mi. Ahora, soy su única opción de llegar a reunirse con los demás. Desde entonces, hemos trabajado en ello.

-¿Te han aceptado de nuevo? -preguntó Victoria.

-No les ha quedado más remedio -reconoció Christian-. A pesar de eso, creo que al final se han dado cuenta de que quiero ayudarles de verdad.

Jack suspiró.

-Tienes suerte -dijo al final, con algo de pesar-. Ojalá aquí hubiera una colonia de dragones con la que poder hacer la búsqueda del tesoro. A pesar de todo, deberías de tener cuidado.

-Lo sé. No te creas que soy tan estúpido como para no saber que aceptan tenerme entre ellos solo porque saben que soy su única oportunidad, y que, si pudieran, me matarían. Después de todo, sigo siendo uno de los que ocasionó su caída en Idhún. Muchos de ellos me odian, otros me tienen repugnancia, y todos me aceptan como un mal necesario. Creo que Shizuko es la única que realmente quiere tenerme de su lado.

-Y aún asi, estás con ellos -dijo Victoria.

-Es mejor que estar sin ellos. Son lo último que me queda de mi especie -dijo Christian, encogiéndose de hombros.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio un rato, asimilando la situación. Al cabo de un rato, Jack habló de vuelta.

-Me preocupa que puedan ser una amenaza para nosotros y para los niños -dijo.

Christian lo miró fijamente, y Victoria suspiró. Jack había expresado las preocupaciones de los tres.

-Voy a intentar ocultárselos durante el mayor tiempo posible -dijo Christian-. En especial por ti y por Erik. Eva será para ellos, al igual que yo, simplemente un engendro. Pero un dragón y el hijo de un dragón...

-Ya -cortó Jack-. Será lo mejor.

-¿Y que haremos mientras tanto? -preguntó Victoria.

-Creo que lo mejor será que nos quedemos aquí un tiempo -dijo Jack.

Christian asintió.

-Si, será lo mejor. Mientras tanto, pensaré en algo.

-Mientras tanto, todos pensaremos en algo-corrigió Victoria.

Abrazó a Christian y le besó en la sien.

-Creo que ahora deberíamos ir a descansar. Ha sido una noche muy larga. Aún deben faltar algunas horas para el amanecer en la Tierra.

-Iré a dar una vuelta -dijo rápidamente Jack-. Necesito pensar un poco y aclararme la mente, tú me entiendes.

Le dedicó una sonrisa torcida a Victoria, y ella le respondió, agradecida. Sabía que Jack se iba para darles un poco de intimidad, y ya se encargaría luego de compensarle su consideración. Jack se puso de pie y le echó una mirada a Christian.

-Nos vemos -le dijo-. Fue bueno verte.

Christian asintió sin decir nada, con una breve sonrisa. Jack besó a Victoria y salió de la casa. Limbhad no era muy grande, pero alcanzaba para estirar un poco las alas.

**…**

Victoria salió del cuarto de baño. Había dejado a Christian con Eva, conciente de que sería bueno para él pasar un tiempo con ella a solas, y había aprovechado a darse un largo y reconfortante baño con agua muy caliente. Cuando entró en la habitación de Christian, lo encontró con Eva en brazos. La acunaba y le cantaba una canción en voz muy suave. La pequeña se habia quedado dormida entre sus brazos. Victoria, enternecida por la escena, se acercó y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Es maravillosa, ¿no es verdad? -preguntó.

-Es lo más perfecto que he visto -dijo él.

Victoria lo sentía rebosante de felicidad, aunque lo disimulara con la naturalidad de siempre.

-¿Has visto a Erik? -preguntó Victoria.

Christian asintió.

-Está realmente grande -comentó.

-Si, crece rápido -dijo Victoria sonriendo; hizo una pausa y luego le susurró-. Te ha extrañado. No lo dice abiertamente, pero lo he oído murmurar tu nombre en sueños.

Christian no respondió, sinó que se limitó a sonreir. Sabía que así era; también él había echado de menos al pequeño de cabello rubio. Mientras Victoria se bañaba, había ido a su habitación y lo había contemplado largo tiempo dormir. Había memorizado sus cambios, su crecimiento y se había dejado arrullar por su respiración pesada y lenta. Estaba tan dormido que ni siquiera se había despertado cuando Christian había acariciado su cabeza con la mano. Al final, lo había dejado a solas, para que continuara descansando.

-Deberíamos llevarla a dormir -comentó Victoria, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, y Christian asintió en silencio.

La llevaron a la habitación donde Erik dormía. Allí, Christian depositó a Eva con suma delicadeza en la canasta que Victoria y Jack habían improvisado como cuna para ella.

-Lune -susurró-, dulces sueños -y la besó en la frente.

Luego, se volteó hacia Victoria y la abrazó con fuerza, besándola. La sensación de vértigo de ella fue instantánea. Se entregó con ganas a sus caricias y a su abrazo abrasador, sabiendo que lo necesitaba más que nunca, y a sabiendas de que él a ella también. Apenas fue conciente de que la levantó en brazos y la llevó hasta su cama, en la otra habitación.

-Christian... -alcanzó a suspirar entre sus labios, pero él ya no la oía.

La tendió en la cama y se recostó sobre ella.

**...**

-Te he necesitado tanto -susurró Victoria, y apartó unos mechones de pelo del rostro de Christian. Sus ojos azules la observaban fijamente. Ambos estaban desnudos y en brazos del otro, cómodamente recostados en la cama. Por toda la habitación había ropa tirada de cualquier manera, en testimonio del arranque de pasión que habían tenido. La casa estaba en completo silencio.

-También te he necesitado, Victoria -dijo él. Sus manos frías le recorrían el cuerpo, haciéndola temblar, pero de amor.

-Te has ausentado verdaderamente por mucho tiempo -comentó ella-. Casi tanto como la última vez.

-Lo sé. Pero no podía volver. Lo sabes.

-Si -dijo ella, tristemente.

-Aún asi, nada ha cambiado, eso también lo sabes ¿verdad?

Christian le levantó la barbilla y ella asintió, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Bien. Asi debe ser -dijo él.

Se estiró comodamente, y Victoria apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Sentía su corazón palpitar suavemente bajo la superficie de su piel.

-A que lo de Lune te ha sorprendido -dijo de forma traviesa.

Christian sonrió.

-No me lo esperaba, es verdad -admitió-, cuando la vi en brazos de Jack, por un momento pensé que habían tenido otro. No me imaginaba que sería mia.

-Bueno, en realidad es de todos, al igual que Erik -dijo ella.

Christian la miró con dulzura.

-Por supuesto que si - Se removió entre las sábanas hasta abrazarla y le besó la frente-. Cuentame como ha sido -le pidió.

-¿Te refieres a Lune? -preguntó ella.

Él asintió en silencio.

-Oh, bueno, fue una gran sorpresa para todos. Me enteré unas pocas semanas luego de que te fuiste. Se lo comenté a Jack y se puso ebrio de alegría -Victoria sonrió, al recordar la expresión rebosante de felicidad de Jack-. Obviamente, tampoco esta vez sabía de quién era, aunque en el fondo eso no importaba. Pero cuando nació... Bueno, apenas abrió sus ojos, fue evidente.

-Tiene los ojos azules... -comentó Christian, para si mismo, recordando fascinado la mirada de hielo, idéntica a la suya, que poseía la pequeña criatura en la otra habitación.

-Si, son hermosos. Y han sido una bendición, en verdad; cada vez que te echaba de menos, solo tenía que mirarla para poder verte a ti -dijo Victoria.

Christian la estrechó aún más entre sus brazos.

-Jack la adora -dijo simplemente Victoria-. Tiene un poco de esencia shek, igual que Erik tiene un poco de dragón, pero es muy distinta a cualquier bebé que hayas podido conocer.

-¿Como se enteraron de ella? -preguntó Christian, con gravedad, refiriéndose a los Nuevos Dragones.

-Bueno, supongo que fueron las hadas... -suspiró Victoria-. Ya sabes, no son muy buenas guardando secretos. Y Lune es un bebé poco común; no son tan tontas como para hacérsela pasar por hija de un dragón. Me atendieron en el parto; supongo que se corrió la voz y luego fue simplemente cuestión de tiempo. Tal vez alguna me oyó mencionar que era tuya, no lo sé en realidad. Solo sé que, tiempo después, los Nuevos Dragones llegaron buscándonos, y tuvimos que salir huyendo en mitad de la noche.

A Victoria se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, tan solo de recordar esa terrible noche en que habian escapado de Idhún para salvar la vida de su hija. Christian la besó en la frente, otra vez, para tranquilizarla.

-Lo lamento -dijo con sinceridad.

-No es culpa tuya, Christian -negó ella-. De la misma forma que tampoco es culpa de Eva.

Christian negó con la cabeza y, deshaciéndose de su abrazo, se sentó en la cama, sombrío. Victoria lo miró con tristeza. Sabía que el shek se sentía responsable por lo ocurrido.

-No lo cambiaría ni en un millón de años, Christian -dijo suavemente Victoria-. Eva ha sido un milagro, como lo ha sido Erik, y una bendición. Es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado.

-Si que lo es -murmuró Christian-, si que lo es...

-Ahora ya estamos todos juntos y a salvo -dijo Victoria, sentándose y abrazándolo-. Solo nos queda decidir lo que vamos a hacer a partir de ahora. Una familia de dos niños y tres padres no es algo precisamente común en la Tierra.

Christian estuvo de acuerdo.

- Lo discutiremos en la mañana, junto con Jack -le dijo.

Victoria aceptó, sonriendo. Christian la tumbó en la cama de vuelta y se subió sobre ella. Victoria jadeó cuando la envolvió en un mar de caricias y un abrazo que se parecía mucho al de una serpiente; sus labios vagaron a sus anchas besando su cuello, hasta que en un momento se detuvo junto a su oído.

-Por esta noche, solo quiero estar contigo -le susurró, lleno de deseo.

-Entonces, hazlo -le respondió ella.

Christian sonrió para sus adentros, y se sumergió otra vez en Victoria.

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos vemos la semana próxima! Besos a todos ;)**

**Cualquier cosa, me contactan por Rewievs :)**


	3. Decisiones

**Abismos quebrados**

-Eragon, ¿que haces...?

-No, no hables -la cortó él, acercándose con rápidez-. No hasta que haya terminado.

La elfa lo miró sorprendida, casi asombrada, cuando él le sostuvo la mirada con sorpresa, y sin dudar, le dijo de un tirón lo que había llevado semanas conteniendo:

-Arya, no puedo seguir mintiendo. Necesito que lo sepas; lo que pasó ayer no fue un error, y no me arrepiento de ello. Nunca voy a arrepentirme, porque no importa cuanto tiempo pase, cuantas mujeres vea, jamás seré capaz de olvidarte. Arya yo... yo te amo. Y te deseo más que a nada; y quiero protegerte, y tenerte a mi lado, no importa como. Y sé que tú también sientes eso, lo veo cada día en la manera en que me miras, y cuando me hablas. Y ya no puedo seguir jugando este juego tonto del gato y el ratón, ya no puedo seguir soportando que finjas que nada más pasa cuando estamos juntos, porque ambos sabemos que es una mentira, y sólo seguirá haciéndonos daño. No me importa si me matan mañana, y esto no dura nada, o si dura un siglo. Nada, ni el tiempo, ni la distancia, cambiarán nunca la fuerza de lo que siento por ti. Te amo, por el tiempo que sea, mientras aún pueda tenerte. Y no tengo miedo de eso.

Arya no dijo nada. Pero al terminar de hablar Eragon, sosteniéndole la mirada, su cara, que al principio era de asombro, viró hacia algo mucho más dificil de definir. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y tomaron un brillo de determinación, un brillo repentino y poderoso.

Y antes de que Eragon pudiera hacer o decir nada más, la máscara de Arya se rompió, y yendo hacia él con rápidez, lo tomó del rostro y lo besó.

Fue un beso violento, desesperado, apasionado; como un deseo que hubiera sido largamente contenido, y ahora explotara. Sus labios se movieron salvajes sobre los de Eragon, y se abrieron paso hacia su boca, profundizándolo, mezclando su aliento con el de él. La pasión y el deseo fueron demasiado para Eragon, que llevaba meses conteniéndose, esperando; y sin pensarlo dos veces, dejándose llevar por su instinto, lo devolvió con más energía, con fuerza, con locura. Sus manos volaron hacia el rostro de ella, acariciándolo mientras lo volteaba de lado para seguir besándola, las de ella se apretaron en su nuca y en su cuello, entrelazándose con su pelo.

El muchacho no lo pensó. Bajó las manos por la cintura de Arya y las trabó en sus caderas, alzándola con un impulso sobre él. Arya no se opuso: sus piernas se cerraron en su cintura. Antes de que pudiera detenerse, estaba cargándola hacia la cama.

Cayeron sobre el lecho uno sobre otro, Eragon entre las piernas de Arya. Sin dejar de besarse, de abrazarse con pasión, comenzaron a rodar de un lado a otro sobre las sábanas; Eragon la besaba con los ojos cerrados, mientras sus manos iban descendiendo por el cuerpo de la mujer. Le acarició los pechos, bajó por su cintura, y cuando sus manos encontraron sus piernas y el pliegue de su vestido, giró de costado y apoyando los dedos sobre sus muslos, comenzó a subirle la ropa. Con ardor, pero con delicadeza, le subió el vestido y se lo quitó. Podía sentir como el calor se iba apoderando de su cuerpo, y Arya tiraba de él llevándolo hacia la locura. Sus ojos verdes, brillantes en la oscuridad, lo miraban intensamente mientras se quitaba la camisa, mientras se recostaba sobre su cuerpo, sólo para seguir besándola. Las manos de Eragon recorrieron las piernas desnudas de Arya, sus labios bajaron por su cuello, y la elfa echó la cabeza atrás, con los dedos firmemente apretados en el cabello del muchacho. Él contempló por primera vez la belleza de Arya desnuda, su cuerpo perfecto, que tantas veces había imaginado, sus pechos redondos y suaves, su vientre plano, su blanca piel.

Para cuando ella le quitó el resto de la ropa, Eragon ya estaba entregado y sabía que no había marcha atrás. En medio de la noche, de la oscuridad de la habitación, sus cuerpos desnudos se entrelazaron con una pasión desconocida y deliciosa. Se abrazaron con fuerza, mientras las manos de Arya le recorrían la espalda y los fuertes músculos, arañándolo con deseo, sus piernas crispándose de placer. Sus cuerpos se acoplaron perfecto, como si hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro. Y olvidando quienes eran, Eragon sólo supo en ese momento que ella era suya, que era un hombre y ella una mujer, y le hizo el amor como si toda su vida hubiese esperado por ello. Lenta, suave, profundamente, su cuerpo se hundió en el de ella, empujando una y otra vez, arriba y abajo, fundiéndose en uno, mientras los gemidos de Arya se mezclaban con sus propios jadeos, y todo a su alrededor parecía desvanecerse. En medio de ese ritmo candente, mientras se abrazaban, se besaban y se apretaban, los minutos se convirtieron en horas, y las horas avanzadas de la noche se fueron sucediendo una tras otra, tras otra. Eragon jamás había sentido un placer tan indescriptible, tan delicioso, tan adictivo. Arya lo llevaba y lo empujaba, y lo volvía a atraer, lo dominaba hasta la locura. En algún momento, Eragon fue vagamente conciente de que Saphira se había alejado de su mente, para darle intimidad, y sonrió para sus adentros al notar que la dragona daba su consentimiento. Se hundió en Arya, entrelazó sus manos con las de ella, se dejó arrastrar por sus besos, por sus labios, por el sabor florido de su lengua y la calidez de sus manos, por la suavidad de su piel y el calor embriagador de su cuerpo. Por momentos la pasión era violenta y ardiente, y por momentos se suavizaba y se volvía dulce, lenta, y Arya acariciaba su cuerpo con una infinita ternura. Por momentos se besaban, por momentos se miraban. En todo momento se conectaban.

Al final, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Eragon llegó a un climax sin nombre, al fuego que subía por oleadas y se extendía por todo su cuerpo, a un sismo desconocido que sacudió cada parte de su cuerpo y de su mente, y que duró tan solo unos segundos, pero que fue suficiente para hacerlo gritar, y a Arya con él. Y entonces, se desplomó, exhausto, sobre ella; jadeando, boqueando, con el cuerpo paralizado. De forma ausente, sintió como las manos de Arya, tan temblorosa y jadeante como él, le recorrían con ternura el pelo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un rato, mientras intentaban volver a tomar el control de sus cuerpos. Entonces, Eragon levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

-Te amo, Arya -le susurró.

Ella sonrió, tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, y lo atrajo hacia si para darle un último y sentido, pero muy suave beso. Eragon se inclinó y unió su frente con la de ella, cerrando los ojos, acompasando su respiración a la de ella, sintiendo su aliento rozarle la cara.

-Te amo -repitió-. No necesito tener un siglo para saberlo.

-Eragon...

-No. No digas nada -la cortó él-. Solo quédate a mi lado. Solo... por esta noche.

-Aquí estoy. No me iré -prometió ella, moviendo suavemente su rostro contra el de él, acariciándolo con los labios. Una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su cara, pero se desvaneció enseguida, cuando sus ojos se abrieron y sus miradas se encontraron.

-Descuida, Eragon Bromsson – le susurró-. Hay muchas cosas que han cambiado esta noche.

Una sonrisa, pequeña, suave, le cruzó la cara. Y los ojos de Eragon se iluminaron.

No dijo nada. Sólo se recostó de nuevo, y pegó el pecho a su espalda, ambos de costado uno contra el otro; y le atravesó los brazos por el pecho en un abrazo firme, uniendo sus manos con las de ella. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra más. Sus dedos se movieron suavemente, tocándose y rozándose; pero Arya se quedó mirando el vacío, y Eragon a ella, mientras respiraba suavemente sobre su hombro.

Al final, mientras la vela se consumía lentamente, se quedaron sumidos en el sueño de los elfos, en el letargo suave y etéreo de la inmortalidad.

Ya no había barreras que los separaran. Los abismos se habían quebrado, y ya nada importaba.


End file.
